Perfect by nature
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Al menos según el criterio de Horo, Ren Tao es perfecto sin importar desde qué punto de vista se le analice. Oneshot. Feliz 2008!


**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

**Perfect by nature.**

**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

Horo no sabe hablar chino ni conoce lo más básico sobre el horóscopo chino. Tampoco, disfruta comiendo platos chinos ni encuentra en las mujeres chinas algo estéticamente especial. Los trajes chinos se le hacen incómodos – nunca se ha puesto uno, pero basta con ver la ropa de Ren para imaginarlo- y la música, demasiado delicada como para escucharla durante más de cinco minutos. Finalmente, no entiende cómo un país que no es el más grande del mundo puede estar rebalsándose de ciudadanos de esa manera y es que si hay algo que no soporta, eso es el derroche.

Por otro lado, Horo tampoco habla del mismo modo que Ren ni conoce mucho sobre él - eso le parece, al menos-. Le desagrada sobremanera dejar que el líder de su equipo escoja el menú del día y se burla constantemente de su estética- que su peinado es ridículo, que el mismo chico es un enano, que el amarillo no es un color de ojos humano, etc.- Los silencios y las miradas de Ren se le hacen incómodos y la voz de Ren, demasiado inconstante como para seguirle el hilo durante más de cinco minutos – puede cambiar de un murmullo a un grito lleno de ira en menos de dos segundos-. Como último, no entiende cómo alguien que no es el Shaman King puede vanagloriarse todo el santo día y es que otra cosa que Horo no soporta es el narcisismo.

Pero es curioso cómo las cosas cambian según el contexto: cómo China puede aparecer como un gigante de la pobreza y el arroz, en una charla de Ciencias Sociales o como quiera que se llame la materia y en Economía, dicho país se convierta en un poderoso hombre, ancho, con un _smoking_ envidiable y un puro que tentaría al demonio.

Y así como cada país luce diferente dependiendo del ángulo en que se le mire, Horo supone que con la gente debiera ser algo similar.

Por ejemplo, hablando del presente, puede verse así: él, Horokeu, no es el único miembro de la pensión que no salió, no. Sucede que es el único que quiso quedarse. ¿Ven? No es tan difícil. Tampoco es que coma como muerto de hambre: es el único que se encarga de llenar bien el estómago por si, el día de mañana, la comida llegase a faltar.

Otro ejemplo menos egocéntrico sería este. No es que se haya equivocado: fue Ren quien dio a entender que iría con el resto y en vez de ello, se quedó, como él, bajo el seguro techo del hogar de (Anna e) Yoh. Y no es que esté nervioso: está frustrado, porque creyó que tendría toda la tarde para holgazanear él solo, sin nadie que lo fastidiara.

- ¿Qué ves?

Así es como ambos terminan sentados sobre el mismo sofá, viendo la misma televisión por el mismo motivo: ocio puro. Ren lo obliga a detenerse en un canal cultural, sinónimo de aburrido y Horo sigue con su reflexión del día.

Al ver a su amigo fruncir el ceño mientras escucha con atención lo que sea que esté emitiendo el aparato en esos momentos, no es que Ren le parezca… pues… tierno, claro que no. Sólo que luce más infantil que de ordinario. Y no es que Horo se haya quedado como zombi mirándolo, como su camarada le indica con un sutil "_¿Qué leches haces mirándome como zombi?":_ simplemente, el tiempo pasó más rápido que de costumbre, como siempre que contempla a Ren… NO, ALTO. TACHEN LO ÚLTIMO.

Ahora bien, lo que pareciera una sonrisa mortalmente atractiva en Ren, no es más que una mueca desagradablemente burlona que el último le dedica por su acaloramiento debido a su poca costumbre a encontrarse en verano (y es eso y NO un sonrojo, como un _"lindo sonrojo, Hoto."_ por parte del chino lo sugiere).

Y Horo no balbucea: sólo se toma su tiempo para responder algo coherente –es decir, preciso. Eso.

Aunque suele llamar a Ren un "chino cochino", entiende que todo es condicional y que si lo hueles de cerca – obviamente, sin que se note. Tampoco es que esa sea su intención principal-, no es tan hediondo… Bueno, hay que admitirlo: es agradable. Adictivo, casi. Y sus brazos no son dos ramitas blancas, como Horo suele burlarse cuando entrenan o combaten entre ellos para practicar; de hecho, son bastante fuertes, de músculos duros y firmes, como su propio cuerpo, a presente, tiene la chance de constatar. Y es chance, no fortuna.

Fortuna sería, más bien, que Ren haya visto a bien llevar una playera sobre el torso, pues cuando éste cubre el suyo propio – de Horo, duh-, el ainu podría apostar que su piel se está quemando y sin nada para protegerse del ardor, Ren lo notaría. Y no queremos eso.

Bien, bien, hay un error en la hipótesis: no todo es relativo. La gran parte de las cosas, sí, quizá, pero, ¿qué rasgo en un beso de Ren puede ser negativo?

Porque en sabor, pasión, sublimidad, olor, calidez y todos esos requisitos propios de un jodido beso, Horo da un veinte sobre diez y lo mismo va para el mismo chino (de paso: viva China, demonios).

Es que, viéndolo bien, todo es necesario: el sarcasmo, el malhumor, la vanidad, la sangre fría (la expresión; porque, según su criterio, la sangre de Ren no puede estar fría… uhm, mejor sigamos), todos los defectos del Tao son buenos, porque hacen a Ren y al final, con que Ren sea Ren, nada es relativo: todo es perfecto. Especial, poética y naturalmente perfecto; porque Ren es perfecto, es la pieza que encaja con el corazón de Horo y cada espesura y deformación posible en su persona es bienvenida.

Otro detalle: el derroche de energía al besarse, también, es una excepción a la regla.

**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

**Feliz cumpleaños, Ren y papá.**

**Feliz año nuevo para todo/as.**


End file.
